hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Video Musicali/Just Dance (Video Musicale)
Music video Pubblicato a maggio del 2008, il video realizzato per Just Dance è stato diretto da Melina Matsoukas e prodotto da Kim Dellara e rievoca l'atmosfera da party che viene descritta nel brano. È stato girato il 31 marzo 2008 a Los Angeles. Lady Gaga ha affittato una casa a Los Angeles per le riprese. Una ragazza bruna con capelli a caschetto posiziona uno stereo su un davanzale e preme il tasto di accensione, attivando la musica di Just Dance. Si susseguono scene dei ragazzi che si divertono ed altre di Lady Gaga che balla vestendo un poncho, con una palla da discoteca tra le mani o distesa in una piccola piscina mentre cavalca un'orca gonfiabile. Il video continua mostrando la cantante impegnata nella sua performance e vengono mostrate le varie tipologie di invitati alla festa, tra cui figuranoSpace Cowboy, Akon, i Flipsyde e Chantelle Paige in un cameo. In un'intervista, Lady Gaga ha commentato le riprese del video: «Oh, è stato così divertente ed eccitante. Per me era come stare sul set di un film di Martin Scorsese. Sono stata così sottavalutata per così tanto tempo, e realizzare questo magnifico video è stato davvero esaltante. È stato davvero divertente, ma lo vedrai se mai un giorno dovessi venire ad assistere alle riprese di un mio video - sono molto riservata su quelle cose, sinceramente non ne parlo con tutti. Io non sono come la ragazza del party che gironzola continuamente. Potrei sembrare anche un po' una diva.» 'Scena 1' Il video, diretto da Melina Matsoukas , inizia con l'arrivo di Lady Gaga e dei suoi ballerini, Yoori (la danzatrice bruna) e un altro dai capelli rossi, ad una festa in casa, che sembra essere finita. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 010.jpg Lady Gaga : Occhiali da sole di Versace . 'Scena 2' Yoori accende lo stereo, dando via alla musica. La folla alla festa sembra dormiente ma la musica riesce a sveglirli Lady Gaga : Vestito da Haus of Gaga . 'Scena 3' Tutti iniziano a ballare, Vi è il Cameo di Akon, Space Cowboy e il compagno di etichetta hip-hop, Flipsyde band. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 007.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 012.jpg Dietro Le Quinte Just Dance - Behind the scenes 001.png|1 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 002.png|2 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 004.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 005.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 003.png|3 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 006.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 007.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 008.png|4 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 009.png|5 :Lady Gaga: Disco Bra by Haus of Gaga. : Altre Locandine del Video 430774 265034863578135 1789123589 n.jpg Crediti *ISRC — USUV70801179 / USUMV0900020 *UPC — 602517738560 / 602527053028 *UMA — 253891 *Make up — Sharon Gault *Amministrazione - Melina Matsoukas, Lady Gaga *Produttore - Kim Dellara *Società di produzione - Black Dog Films *Direttore della fotografia - Paul Laufer *Editor - Jarrett Fijal *Cameo - Space Cowboy, DJ VH1, Colby O'Donis, Akon, Flipsyde, AJ English *Fotografo sul set - Ari Michelson